Shattered Time: Part Two of the Insanity Shield Saga
by MeaningOfEight
Summary: When Shadow finds himself trapped in another version of Mobius–one in which he never existed–his life once again becomes a frenzied hunt for answers, and a search for a way back home. Meanwhile, Rouge and more familiar faces are desperately seeking Shadow, even if it means risking their lives. Sequel to Insanity Shield. Shadouge. Alternates between Shadow and Rouge's perspectives.
1. Prologue: A Fighter in the Dark

I felt my back slam into the sandy floor, relieved that we had touched ground. Gristly particles floated in the air from the impact; they stuck uncomfortably to my clammy skin. My stomach crawled into my throat. I could feel the nausea creeping upon me again. The pain of the fall eventually set in causing my bruised body to pulsate and sweat, but the satisfaction of lying flat overwhelmed me with gratitude.

I don't know how long we had been falling, or how many zones we had breached, but the everlasting descent made my body weak and exhausted. It seemed like decades since I was last on Mobius, when my feet had touched the ground. My fight with Mephiles on top of the Flux building remained nothing but a distant memory. If only I had some way to know how much time had passed. Had it been days, months, even years?

"Mephiles," I croak, "Please. I can't..."

"_How does it feel, Shadow? To have your body gnawed by chaos energy? To have every one of your molecules crushed by the very powers which rip worlds apart? You and I share an even stronger connection now, one built on the unbearable pain of chaos." _

My stomach continued to rest in my throat, threatening to lurch out my mouth at any moment. I could feel the cold beads of sweat drip down my forehead as I gasped for air. Every breath made me sicker. As I slowly inhaled through my mouth, I could taste salt in the air. An ocean breeze chilled my body as I shivered from sickness. I could hear the waves billowing to my right, gently brushing sea foam against my shoes. I stared longingly into the blue sky above; when was the last time I had glimpsed the sun? As I gazed upon the golden star above, I heard a voice I recognized. Could this be a dream?

"Blaze, is that… Shadow?"

My spine went rigid. I cocked my head upright, searching for the voice's source. Standing only yards in front of me was my last hope at escaping Mephiles' endless descent. I dug my hand into the sand and forced myself upright, feeling a wave of nausea come over me once more. I had to ignore it; this could be my only chance.

"Silver, Blaze! Help me… please!"

"Shadow, whats wrong, I—" Blaze began to rush towards me, reaching her hand out to grab mine. I only had a few seconds before the falling started again.

"_We've lingered here long enough, Shadow. Say goodbye to your friends." _

"No. NO!" I scrambled to find the chaos emeralds; they had all landed a few feet from me, glistening pristinely in the morning sunlight. I dove forward to grab them as I felt my feet leave the earth. Within a few seconds, Mephiles' cage sunk into the white sand, disappearing entirely. A new portal had opened and the feeling of falling took over me. Luckily, I had managed to gather the emeralds safely in my grasp. I tried to focus on warping to the other side of the beach, but I remained still. Chaos control, as it seemed, was impossible.

"What the… Shadow!" Blaze jumped towards me, grabbing my arm over the edge of the portal. She gripped my bicep tightly as the unnatural gravity pulled me towards the familiar rabbit hole. I mustered all the energy I had left to give Blaze instructions.

"Blaze, take these chaos emeralds! Go with Silver to G.U.N. and find Rouge!"

I chucked the chaos emeralds over the edge of the portal, hearing them land safely on the beach. My arm slowly slipped through Blaze's grasp as I tried to grab a hold of the edge. I was too weak to warp on my own, and the false gravity was too strong to fight against. I felt Blaze's hand take hold of my other arm, using all her strength in an attempt to pull me up.

"Blaze! Be careful! The hole looks like it's closing!" Silver's body encased itself in familiar teal light, his psychokinesis protecting Blaze from falling with me. I hoped to myself that Silver could pull us both out of the portal, but I knew I would be falling soon enough. Escaping was impossible.

"Shadow, I…I can't hold on! The portal is too strong!"

"Just find Rouge! She's with Sonic at the G.U.N. base outside Soleanna!"

I felt the portal tug one final time, releasing me from Blaze's grip. As I fell, I managed to yell one last remark.

"Tell her I'm alive!"

Once again, darkness took me.


	2. Chapter 1: Parallel Worlds

I awoke to the sound of trees. Rustling, the wind created its own song from the dried leaves of sycamores and poplars. My eyes were blurred by fog, slowly creeping from the morning air into my resting place—a bed of damp grass underneath a large cedar tree. How long had I been asleep? My head no longer ached with nausea. The ground, warmed from my body, felt steady and permanent. I looked over my shoulder and saw the tree trunk, wet with crystal dew. Against the wooden base rested the small cage, swirling with the orange light of Mephiles. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I turned the rest of my body towards him, clearing my throat.

"What? No endless descent today? Or have you gone soft on me?"

_"Ah, Shadow. It appears we have reached the time for which I had been searching. As much as I enjoyed our little game, we have in fact arrived at our destination." _

"Destination?" I asked. All this time, Mephiles was looking for a specific time and place? I questioned to myself why he would want to bring me to a certain zone—or time period—while completely unable to take form. Perhaps Mephiles was not acting alone. Maybe his entire ploy was to meet up with an ally and ambush me, weak with sleep and nausea. Yet, he had given me the chance to rest…I had recovered from the sickness caused by chaos. The entire phenomenon made little sense, so I instead pondered my whereabouts. I recognized the plant life, the sky, everything. There were no alien trees or foreign substances that I could see. Instead, the maroon and topaz leaves of fall surrounded me in the comfortable familiarity of Mobius. Fog encased the forest in a grey blanket, but the morning sun reflected its rays onto the silver vapor. To the East, the familiar pastel sunrise grazed the tips of the trees. I could hear seagulls in the distance, so I suspected we were in the Forest Zone, just north of Old Soleanna.

"Why would you bring me back to Mobius? Wasn't your intention to keep me as far from this place as possible?"

_"Do not worry, Shadow. I have indeed taken you far from the Mobius you know and love. This is what we time travelers call Mobius Septum, a version of your planet in which you do not exist. I wish to show you a world without the Ultimate Life Form, and you can decide for yourself whether or not your pathetic life on Mobius Prime is worthy of return." _

"Mobius… what? You mean this is a parallel world?"

_"Yes, one I believe may show you the value of joining me and my desire to rule space and time. Shadow, you and I have more in common than you think. Once you see what the people of this world are like without you, perhaps you will reconsider my offer." _

"You and I have nothing in common, Mephiles."

_"Oh but we do, Shadow. We do. Our reliance on the powers of chaos, our everlasting youth, and of course the intentions of our creators: to bring destruction to these pathetic humans. I even share your shade, Shadow. Or perhaps you had forgotten how we first met…"_

I remembered my first meeting with Mephiles all too well. The castle, the Scepter of Darkness, and…

My chest began to ache with longing.

_"Shadow, venture south. You will find the paltry city of Soleanna, where I can show you how Mobius would be if you had never called it home." _

"Forget it, Mephiles. The only thing we are doing here is finding a way to seal you forever. Whether this is my world or not, I guarantee I will find a way to prevent any more of your future disasters. So, if you don't like that possibility, you may as well continue your endless warping and let us both die in peace."

I prepared myself for another portal to open, waiting for the all too familiar sensation of my feet leaving the ground. If I were to be stuck in an endless cycle, at least I could guarantee Mephiles' capture—and Mobius would be safe from any more of his destruction. Perhaps my own exile would improve the planet further. After all, the destruction in Westopolis—from the Black Arms or Mephiles—would have never occurred without my existence. Endlessly falling through time and space with Mephiles seemed a worthy sacrifice to keep my home, and my…_family_… safe.

Yet, my feet remained firmly planted on the dampened grass. I glanced around the area for the chaos emeralds, realizing all three were missing. I must have managed to hand them off to Blaze and Silver…

None of this made sense. Whenever the shield encased me in the iridescent light, I could not tap into or feel any chaos energy whatsoever. I needed to physically _touch _an emerald to even maintain my strength. Yet, Mephiles could warp between zones even without a physical form or directly interacting with the chaos emeralds… How was it all possible? Still, we no longer had the emeralds; it could not be merely a coincidence that Mephiles had found what he was "searching" for all this time the minute we could no longer access the powers of chaos. I had to get to the bottom of this. Surely Mephiles could not be acting alone… I decided the emeralds must have something to do with his ability to breach zones (since in order to travel through time, even Silver needed a chaos emerald). So without them, I might have time to search Soleanna for answers to this mystery. Unfortunately, I could not leave Mephiles unguarded in the forest.

"Alright, fine. I'll humor you. Since we don't have the chaos emeralds anymore, I might as well start looking for a way to trap you for all eternity in Soleanna."

_"Haha, you may be surprised, Shadow. For this world is much different from your own." _

"Well, Soleanna is still south of the forest. So I've got that going for me."

I picked up the cage by the golden rings and began to head downhill. I wished I could leave Mephiles in the forest in order to escape his constant prattling, but it was too risky. In my Mobius, people wandered the forest zone of Soleanna all the time. The last thing I needed is for some idiotic hiker to unlock the cage by mistake. Judging by the intelligence of most humans—and my seemingly endless streak of bad luck—it was bound to happen. I kept silent for a long while, surprised at the lack of banter from Mephiles. I thought of how strangely peaceful the air seemed, and how if I had gotten to this version of Mobius on my own I would be very interested to examine the possibility of my nonexistence. Unfortunately, as if he could read my mind, his voice broke my subdued tranquility at once.

_"In this world, Overlanders and Mobians live peacefully in Soleanna, together. Mobians are sailors, traders, historians…They are no longer confined to the forests and mountains. The United Federation and the Kingdom of Acorn joined many years ago to permanently end the reign of the Eggman Empire." _

"The Eggman Empire?" I questioned. Unfortunately, Mephiles had piqued my interest. Complete silence wasn't a possibility anymore. "I thought you said this world was different than mine. So far, this all sounds pretty similar."

_"The figures remain the same, yet the board is set much differently in this version of Chess." _

"The damn metaphors… Alright, fine. Tell me more."

_"Haha, I knew I could provoke your curiosity, Shadow. Yet another trait we have in common: the need to grasp all knowledge of the world around us." _

"Ugh, just get on with it." I was only about five kilometers from the outskirts of Soleanna; I could take a few more minutes of blather.

_"Very well. Once the Doctor had roboticized Princess Sally of Acorn—resulting in her death—the Kingdom requested the aid of the United Federation. Mobians feared that Robotnik would soon begin experimentation on human subjects. In a last effort for peace, the King signed a treaty with the Overlanders to fight the Eggman Empire together." _

I could see the ocean glimmering under the sun. Soleanna wasn't much further now.

_"Mobians proved quite apt in battle, easily dismembering the Doctor's robots. Few Overlanders understood the technology., while much of the Mobian population had been roboticized or partially roboticized. They grasped a basic understanding of the inner workings of Robotnik's soldiers through their own robot limbs and relatives. Once the Doctor had been defeated, the Overlanders agreed to set aside their xenophobia, and live peacefully with the Mobians." _

"How do you know all this? How do I even know you're telling the truth?"

_"I spent ages trying to find you, Shadow. I have seen many things in my travels. And you don't, really. You'll simply have to…trust me." _

"Ha! Right. Not even in this world."

_"Hmmmm, I would be surprised if you did. I wouldn't if I were in your position…" _

"Shut up. We're here."

I walked through the familiar gates of the city, smelling the ocean in the distance. The old stone walls comforted me in false acquaintance. I remembered the last time I ventured into the City of Water…or at least the version on Mobius Prime. I thought of the crumbling castle walls, and the clambering cobblestone streets. I recalled the sailboats and their bright colors disappearing into the citrus sunset. I remembered all too clearly the beaches of New Soleanna, where… she promised never to leave me. My heart once again felt the bitter longing sensation, and I instantly began scanning the crowd to distract myself. Mephiles was right; the city was crawling with both humans and Mobians—all seemingly heading in the direction of New Soleanna. They bustled happily about some festival occurring in the heart of downtown. I figured that would be a good place to start. Perhaps I could find someone to help me, and maybe fill me in on recent history to corroborate Mephiles' story. Hell, if the Doctor and Princess Sally once existed in this universe, perhaps even more of the Freedom Fighters resided in Mobius Septum.

_"Ah, isn't it peaceful, Shadow? No Black Arms, no devastation. Nothing but thriving life and freedom." _

Mephiles' comment caused a pang of guilt to well up in my stomach. Unfortunately, he was right. The version of Mobius I knew had never been so peaceful, so tolerant, or so…happy. I brushed off the sensation for the time being. Regardless of the differences in lifestyle, I swore to protect Mobius…_my _Mobius. In order to do that, I needed to find a way to seal Mephiles—permanently. I decided to ignore Mephiles' comment, and hoped he would be silent for a while longer.

I headed towards the crystal sea with a heavy heart, desperate to find answers.


	3. Chapter 2: Gods Among Mobians

"Rouge, did you hear that? Shadow's alive! That guy has more lives than a cat! Oh, sorry Blaze."

Sonic's excitement appeared much different than my own. While he seemed ecstatic, I stayed motionless in front of Blaze. I was relieved to hear of Shadow's survival, but now even more anxious for his return. I knew if Blaze and Silver had found him—and yet had not returned with him—something bad must have happened to him. My heart sank from my throat into my chest once more, allowing for words to escape my lips.

"What happened? Why did he not come back with you two?" I knew that with good news, the bad news could not be far behind.

"Well, he just sort of…" Silver muttered.

"Disappeared?" Sonic interjected. "Through a portal of some sort?"

"Yeah! Sonic, it was so strange," Blaze's eyes started to light up with recollection. "One minute, Silver and I are walking along the beach of Southern Isle, and the next thing I know, Shadow—nearly dead—is disappearing into some dark void!" Her words caused my heart to submerge into longing once more. Nearly dead?

"Sonic, something peculiar is happening with the time continuum in our universe," Silver said. "I had no intention of coming to Blaze's world; I actually planned on returning to my own time, in order to see the progress on the Freedom Fighter's recent battles against Doctor Eggman. However, when I opened a portal, I arrived in the Sol Zone instead. After a bit of surprise, Blaze offered to use a Sol emerald to help me resurrect my error in arrival. That's when we saw Shadow."

"How did you two get here, then?" Sonic asked.

"With these." Blaze dropped a black satchel onto the table with a familiar thud. From the opening, I could see the chaos emeralds Mephiles had stolen…and the one Shadow intended to keep.

"The chaos emeralds!" Sonic yelled in amazement. "Damn it, that means Shadow no longer has access to Chaos Control."

"Sonic, do you have any idea what's happening here?" Blaze inquired with concern. "Why did Silver and Shadow show up in my world? And why did Shadow disappear into an unknown portal?"

"It must be Mephiles." Sonic uttered.

"WHAT?" Silver's fists balled up in rage. Blaze looked at Silver in astonishment at his loud question, but she too looked angry.

"How is that possible?" Blaze asked.

Sonic began to explain our discoveries of the last few days, a story which seemed like years ago. He told Silver and Blaze about the Doctor, and how his insanity, his army, and all of his recent actions were actually Mephiles. Sonic described the shapeless orange mass that once stole Shadow's appearance, and how he possessed my body just as easily (and mysteriously) as he did Eggman's. After a long inquiry of hows and whys, Sonic finally explained our efforts to seal Mephiles and Hope's invention of the shield cage. I recounted Shadow's efforts to save me, Tails, and Amy, and how his chaos miracle had given Mephiles enough power to take form.

"So, Mephiles needed Shadow's chaos energy to gain strength, yet he can use chaos power to warp—all while being completely sealed off from any chaos emeralds? What the hell is going on?" Silver frustratedly kicked at the counter, causing the chaos emeralds to rattle together in the satchel.

"If we knew that," I sneered through gritted teeth, "then Shadow would be here instead of you two."

"Hey, we're trying to help your boyfriend, alright? He's lucky we were there, otherwise he might's well be lost forever." Silver glared at me, but I wasn't about to show him how emotional the past few days had made me. I could feel my heart swell underneath my ribcage, but I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had to keep a clear head in order to get Shadow back. Even if that meant working with Silver…

"Silver, stop it." Blaze stepped awkwardly to my side, as if she were defending me. "I owe Shadow a lot for what he's done for my world. If you want my help in returning to your own time, Silver, you will help me in mine."

"Fine, Blaze. Forgive me if I'm hesitant to help the people who tried to steal your Sol Emeralds."

"Shadow helped me get back the emerald from bandits! Now, we are going to return the favor and get him home!"

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Sonic interjected, clearly desperate to end the fighting. "Silver, Shadow is an ally to the Freedom Fighters and to the United Federation on Mobius; we have to get him back. I know its been a long time since we've all worked together, but we need your help."

"That's right," I replied. "Silver, with Shadow here and Mephiles sealed, it allows a better chance for the salvation of your own world. Or do you not remember Shadow's help in defeating Solaris?"

"Look, all I know is that Mephiles is supposed to be wiped from existence. If helping Shadow will seal Mephiles, I'm in. I just don't understand how any of this is possible." Silver placed a hand on his forehead. I looked at him briefly, seeing dark circles under his eyes. How long had he and Blaze been traveling to get to our version of Mobius?

I walked over to the couch and slowly sat down. Though Silver was getting on my last nerve, I understood his frustration. Mephiles technically never existed, yet we all remembered the fight with Solaris and the events leading up to his defeat. Silver's world truly was in danger if Mephiles continued to exist. However, the only option we knew of to seal Mephiles still allowed him to warp time and space…and take Shadow with him. I placed my fingers on my temples, rubbing my head slowly. I felt exhausted from the severe lack of sleep, but we needed to focus. I heard the sliding door to the outside shut quietly, signifying Knuckles had come into the room. Hope followed him, her eyes wet with tears. Clearly, she had just heard the news about Shadow.

Sonic cleared his throat and looked at Silver. "I know its frustrating. Hell, I'm pretty eager to find out what's going on myself, but exhaustion isn't going to help anyone. If Shadow doesn't have access to a chaos emerald, I doubt he and Mephiles are going anywhere soon. Let's take some time to plan, and get our strength back."

"You all are welcome to stay here," Hope said, her voice dry and weak from crying. "We have plenty of space. G.U.N. always keeps extra beds around for visiting allies."

"That's probably a good idea," said Knuckles. "That way we can keep an eye on Doctor Eggman." Knuckles said his remark to Sonic, but his eyes remained fixed on me.

"Okay. Hope, show us the way."

Hope, Blaze, and Silver slowly walked out of the room towards the main hallway. Sonic headed to the couch and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I touched his hand lightly with my fingertips, thanking him for his concern in silence.

"We'll get him back, Rouge. I promise."

"I know," I whispered.

Sonic's hand squeezed my shoulder in assurance as he exited the room with his signature speed. Following Hope, I could hear Sonic and Silver's voices from down the hall. I couldn't make out much, but it sounded like Silver was protesting the idea of resting. Though I wanted nothing more than to find a way back to Shadow, I knew we all desperately needed to gain back some energy. The last time I had slept was…before Shadow and I departed for Westopolis. Even thinking about the journey made my head nod in sleeplessness. I slowly lifted myself up from the couch and walked towards my quarters. My wing had healed immensely thanks to Shadow's chaos healing, but I felt like flying was not an option. Sleep heavily weighed on my shoulders as I reached the end of the hall, where Team Dark resided. I glanced into the open door to Shadow's room. As I expected, the room was dark and empty. I sighed heavily, and wandered into my own room.

As I knelt down onto my mattress, I looked out the window above my bed. The sun had just set behind the mountain, emanating the pinks and oranges of the beautiful Mobius autumn. It seemed like mere minutes since sunrise, when Blaze and Silver arrived at G.U.N. I closed the curtains and turned swiftly towards the opposite side of the room—facing the door. Resting on my end table was Shadow's inhibitor ring, the one he lost back on the Ark. Memories flooded my head with pain and nostalgia as I remembered losing him once more.

"_He was a hero, Rouge. He sacrificed himself to save us."_

_"I…I know. It…doesn't make it any easier."_

_"So, when we get back to Earth, are you off to steal someone else's jewels?"_

_"I haven't really thought about it, Knuckles. I have something, something…better than jewels that I'm thinking about right now." _

_"Rouge… he's gone." _

_"…"_

_"I'm sorry. We are all here for you. I'm here for you." _

A knock on my door startled me. I thought everyone had gone to get some rest, alone.

"It's open," I said, loud enough to be heard through the metal door and walls.

From behind the door, Knuckles quietly appeared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to sleep so soon…"

"No, Knuckles, it's okay. I'm just thinking is all."

"About Shadow?"

I glared at him in frustration. Of course I was thinking about Shadow. What else could I be thinking about right now?

"I apologize… I just, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He started towards the door, dipping his head down. Perhaps I was too hard on him; I knew he was just trying to help. Unfortunately, the only person who could truly help me was ten thousand light-years away.

"Knuckles, I'm sorry. I know you're just looking out for me. I just haven't gotten any sleep since…"

"I know, but I… Never mind, forget it." He started for the exit again.

"What? Just say it!"

He briskly turned around, his eyes clearly in anguish by what he was about to say.

"Rouge, have you ever thought that it would be best to…I don't know, to _not _be with Shadow?" He rushed to my bed and sat down beside me, tense from his last remark. "Maybe you would be happier with someone who could devote themselves to being with you, you know? Someone who could actually take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of, Knuckles. I can fend for myself," I declared.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you deserve someone who can be there for you under any circumstances. Someone who can make a commitment to remaining by your side, even through the danger our lives bring as Freedom Fighters and G.U.N. Commandos."

Knuckles gently grasped my hand, intertwining his bulky fingers with my slender ones. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again, threatening to spill down my cheeks. I knew what all these statements were leading to, and at one time I would have welcomed them. But now, my heart had already made a decision—even if it wasn't the safest option.

"Knuckles, I know what you're trying to do. But, I can't. It's way too late now."

I gently pulled my hand out from his grasp, taking care not to rip it away too quickly. I placed my hand on his shoulder in earnest, committed to showing him I valued his feelings. But, my heart belonged to someone else.

"Rouge, he'll always be the target for destruction. You and I both know he'll never truly get over Maria's death. And…well, he will never grow old with you, or be able to have a family… I can give you those things."

I exhaled slowly, hurt by the truth in Knuckles' words. I knew he was right, I knew that Shadow's and my future was shaky at best. But, what did that matter? If we were together—and happy—our futures would play themselves out anyway. Only our happiness could determine the misery of the future, whatever outcome. I took my hand away from Knuckles' shoulder. The tears spilled onto my lap, but I remained silent.

Knuckles let out a long sigh. "Maybe in another lifetime, then."

I smiled meekly.

"Knux, we've always had fun together. You're one of the few people on this world I trust, and I will always care about you. But Shadow… I can be myself around him. We've been through a lot together and I… I don't think I can live my life without him."

"I understand," Knuckles said, his eyes slowly opened to look into mine. "Just know that I'm always here for you, too."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"I suppose it's for the best; after all, I would never know if you were only there for the Master emerald." Knuckles snickered at his last remark, trying to lighten the mood. I laughed quietly. I'd find a way to get that emerald eventually, maybe I could even get Shadow to help…

The thought of him weighed heavy on my chest as I felt new tears forming across my irises. I didn't know if sleep would be possible until we found a solution—or at least a way to locate Shadow's whereabouts. I thought about our past missions; we always stuck together. Yet, in those few instances we separated, we always had constant communication. How was I supposed to find him in this vast universe? We would need the help of a…

Of a God.

"Oh my gosh, Knuckles! I think I know how to find Shadow!" Adrenaline flooded my body as I bolted out my bedroom door. I could hear Knuckles keeping pace behind me as I ran towards the guest chambers. It all made perfect sense. How did I not think of it before?

"Sonic!" I yelled down the hall, hoping he was not as heavy of a sleeper as Shadow. "I have a plan!"

In a matter of seconds, the doors to the guest rooms opened simultaneously. Blaze, Silver, and Sonic all gathered into the hallway, clearly eager to hear my plan. I kept walking towards Hope's laboratory, knowing they would follow as I talked.

"Rouge, what are you thinking?" Sonic asked.

"Not too long ago, Shadow and I embarked on a mission to the Special Zone, where we encountered this strange, God-like being named Feist. He was cunning, and he tried to keep a chaos emerald locked away in his domain forever. Luckily, Team Dark outsmarted him and escaped with the emerald. I'm sure he would be grateful to see that very emerald again."

Blaze pondered my suggestion, her eyes filled with questions. "I'm not sure I follow," she said. "How does this help us find Shadow?"

"Feist cannot resist a challenge, I'll bet if we challenge him—together—and offer him the chaos emerald as a reward, he will tell us where Shadow is. He's dangerous, yet extremely powerful-definitely powerful enough to locate Shadow. He must know something."

"Yeah, that he _might _tell us if we win," interjected Silver. "Didn't you just say this Feist character was some type of God?"

"Yes," I replied. "I understand it's risky, but we've defeated Feist before. I don't think he'll be able to resist the chance to redeem himself. But, I have confidence we can beat him again! We might not have Shadow, but we have the fastest thing alive, a pyro-princess, and a psychic warrior from the future," I smiled at their reactions; they seemed to approve of the plan. "I like our chances."

We reached the laboratory after I had finished explaining my plan. Hope was at her computer; it looked like she had started running some diagnostics on the Special Zone.

"I heard your idea, Rouge. I think it's pretty risky," she said, her voice still weak. "But, I think it's the best plan we have. My only concern is the strange things happening with the portals."

"I don't think we have to worry about that with you, Hope," Sonic said admiringly. "You've sent Shadow, Rouge, and Omega there before—I'm sure you can send us! Especially with Silver's talents in the time travel department."

"Hmmm, true. Let me work on the transporter; it'll take me a few hours to get it coordinated. I hope this works, you guys."

Knuckles walked over to Hope's machine, analyzing its outer shell.

"I'll help you, Hope. I think its best if I stay behind and help monitor the portal's stream. You four can handle Feist without me."

I smiled at Knuckles, thanking him silently. He knew I would protest him going. I couldn't lose them both.

"Then it's settled!" exclaimed Sonic. "Hope, give us a time, and we'll be ready."

"About 4 hours, Sonic. Meet back here at zero dark thirty."

"Excellent," said Silver.

"Let's go get some rest; I want to make sure this Feist thing realizes what true speed looks like."

"Rouge," said Blaze, "I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye in the past, but I am glad to be working with you to rescue our mutual friend."

I smiled and slowly closed my eyes. For once, my rescuer would be the one in need of rescuing.


	4. Chapter 3: History Rewritten

I carefully weaved my way through the busy streets of Old Soleanna. Humans and Mobians alike crowded the cobblestone pathways; every inch was occupied by a smiling citizen. Banners hung above the streets, made of black satin and gold trim. The sigil of Soleanna—a massive golden phoenix—emblazoned the banners, reflecting the yellow rays of the morning sun. A light chill was in the air, signifying the early days of fall. People wandered through the city in light jackets and scarves, but matched their outfits to the banners and flags throughout the city. Many children carried dolls resembling a phoenix. Yet, some carried replicas of Mobian Freedom Fighters. Everyone moved too damn quick for me to get a good look, but I swore I saw a toy that looked exactly like Sonic.

_"How touching, this festival," _Mephiles' voice echoed through my head. _"A celebration of freedom and prosperity your Mobius will never have." _

"Ugh, if only this cage had a mute button," I scoffed. Mephiles' voice filled every inch of my head. I needed a break from his intrusiveness.

_"Haha, I truly am sorry, Shadow. For I can only communicate with you. Without a form, or a body to possess, I can only have full conversations with whom I have shared a shade. A sibling in a way." _

"Hmph, I'm just glad no one else on Mobius has to listen to your constant babel. And I am _not _your sibling."

_"Careful, brother. You may rethink that remark as we move forward." _

I chose to remain silent as I gently pushed my way through Old Soleanna towards the ocean. Following the crowd, we headed South as I had suspected—towards the Town Centre in New Soleanna. I caught bits and pieces of conversation in the streets. I heard a lot about a battle, the Freedom Fighters, and some gift from the powers of chaos. I felt a surge of relief course through my body. If the citizens of Soleanna talked about chaos power, there were bound to be chaos emeralds—or some sort of vessel for chaos energy—in this version of Mobius. As long as chaos energy existed, there was a way to return home—if I even deserved to go home. I thought about Mephiles and the endless warping from before, but I hoped that when the time came I could ally the chaos power in my favor—before he had a chance to access it. That way, we would remain in this version of Mobius if I found the means to seal him. I let my thoughts of home go for the time being; right now, I was focused on discovering more about this place. The potential to seal Mephiles and gather information on his plan proved more pressing than my desire to return home.

Though I wished for nothing more than to see her again.

As I inched closer towards New Soleanna, the festival decorations became more and more abundant. Everywhere I turned, the buildings and boats were decorated in the signature black and gold. Merchants had set up booths on the sidewalks, attempting to sell pennants, toys, pinwheels, and jewelry adorned with the seal of Soleanna. Music of lutes and drums filled the air as many people danced in the few empty spaces in the streets. I could smell sweet roasted almonds a few yards away, enticing the young and old alike. Yet, what truly caught my eye was the fountain in the Town Centre. Unlike the architecture in most of Soleanna—which mirrored the castles of medieval times—this fountain was modern and jagged. The abstract nature made it difficult to tell its inspiration, however the hue of the metal was nothing I had ever seen. It was as if the steel had been blended with the midnight sky. Water droplets caused golden specks to appear on the steel surface as the sun's rays penetrated the last of the morning fog. Yet, what truly fascinated me about the fountain was the slight resemblance towards the orange, wavy light of Mephiles. The spiked edges, the unrecognizable shapes…It all seemed eerily connected to the abstract form Mephiles was forced to take in the shield's confinement. I decided to head over to the etching at the base of the sculpture, dodging many passing faces in the process. The bronze plaque was only a few feet away, so I began to read its inscription in my head.

_This fountain is dedicated to the legend of Black Wind. May the powers of Chaos continue to bring salvation and prosperity to the people of Soleanna through his brave sacrifice. _

"Hmm, interesting," I thought aloud. Who was this Black Wind? It probably didn't matter much to what I was searching for, but I couldn't get over the uncanny resemblance between the orange light and the fountain's architecture. Perhaps I really could use a history lesson about Mobius Septum.

I turned away from the fountain and attempted to walk closer to the entrance of the storefronts. I hoped that I could find a library, or even a pamphlet explaining the circumstances of the festival. Any mention of this Black Wind character or recent history had potential to lead me to sealing Mephiles. I wandered through the streets, careful not to bump into the crowds. I turned west down a less busy avenue, eager to get out of the way of the gigantic cloud of people. If only I could use Chaos Control; how miserable it must be for average Mobians to travel through masses like this every day. I carefully weaved my way in and out of the maze of citizens. Attempting to read the storefront signs, I inched closer and closer to the brick wall perpendicular to the street. I passed the last of the large crowd as I turned down a street named Elison Avenue. The buildings were tall enough to block the bright morning sun, creating long shadows on the cobblestones. I saw signs for tackle shops, apothecaries, and blacksmiths—all seemingly out of place for what I thought was modern day. Why did Soleanna need such specialty shops in a world where technology preoccupied most Overlander settlements? Mephiles had been right once again; this world truly was much different than my own.

I continued to wander down Elison Avenue, distracted by the antiquity of the shops. Tempted to ask Mephiles the year, I decided to keep my mouth shut since I could not be sure of the truth…Or if he even knew the era in the first place. I thought about the metal fountain in Town Centre. The sharpness of the sculpture and modern architecture had to belong to the present century. Well, at least it would have in my Mobius. As I walked further west, I reached a large courtyard filled with iron street lamps and stone benches. Not many people occupied the plaza, but the flyers on the light posts caught my eye.

_Featured Exhibit: Wars of Modern Mobius! Come experience history. 124 Elison Avenue (North of Stone Plaza). _

The address advertised belonged to the Mobian Museum, according to the letterhead of the flyer. I could see the street numbers on the buildings across from the plaza; apparently, we were only a few yards away from the museum's entrance. I clenched my hand tightly over the metal handles of Mephiles' cage and briskly headed north. If any place in Soleanna could help me, a museum seemed like the best option. I passed the plaza and came upon what looked like an old artist's studio. Behind various shrubs and flora, I could see a dark wooden door with a brass handle, emblazoned with the same typeface as the flyer. Within seconds, I found the title I was looking for on the window next to the door. This was the place.

_"You're after a little history lesson, I assume?" _Mephiles teased. I could tell each one of his remarks attempted to get under my skin. His constant efforts to connect our lives were obviously meant to create doubt inside my head. Doubt about Mobius, apprehension about protecting my home, doubt about Rouge… Maybe it was best to not respond anymore. Yet, I couldn't help but feel the very emotion I knew Mephiles was trying to instill in me. Pure unadulterated doubt.

I checked the handle on the wooden door and felt the hinges move with ease; it was open. I slowly pushed on the cherry surface and peeked inside. To my surprise, the place was empty. The lights shone brightly, yet no one was at the reception desk. However, to my relief, there were slots to place personal belongings adjacent to the door. Maybe I could distance myself from Mephiles for a little while. I placed the cage on the top shelf with care—making sure to push it back far enough to avoid any prying eyes. I doubted anyone would try to steal the cage in this place, but I had to keep my wits about me in case my hypothesis of Mephiles' partner turned out to be true. Carefully, I slid the cage into the cubby, and walked further into the lobby.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I called, loud enough to attract attention, but hopefully not enough to frighten anyone.

"Blasted door…must not have latched. I'm sorry, the exhibit doesn't open for another hour! Please come back then!"

The voice was incredibly familiar, echoing distinctly throughout the lobby. I could tell the source was in the next room, but I could not place to whom the voice belonged. I headed towards the sound, sneaking past the velvet rope blocking the entrance to the main hall. Through the wooden archway, I saw bright chandeliers and paintings—clearly illustrating epic battles of Mobius. Oil and acrylic depictions adorned nearly every inch of the walls. Distracted by the beauty of the room, I did not notice the proprietor approach.

"Excuse me," he said politely, "But the museum is still closed for another hour. I'm sorry about the door; I've been meaning to get that fixed for quite some time."

The smiling face in front of me may as well have been a ghost. I felt my spine tighten, taken completely aback by the identity of the curator. His face—all too familiar during my time on my Mobius—brought a flood of relief through my body. If he was here, chaos power surely resided on this Mobius.

"Knuckles," I breathe, "Damn it, am I glad to see you."

Knuckles' face wrinkled in confusion, highlighting certain features I had failed to notice. His forehead had creased with age, and his posture stooped lower than it had on Mobius Prime. His violet irises, once bright and youthful, appeared faded by years. Realizing where I was, I understood Knuckles' confusion. Of course he did not know me; my excitement had lead me to a moment of sheer stupidity.

"Forgive me, young man, but have we met? I don't think I'm old enough yet to start forgetting faces!"

I smiled slightly at his remark; I was much older than Knuckles. On Mobius Prime, Knuckles calling me "young man" would likely be a sarcastic insult. If only I had reached this world another way—without Mephiles. Perhaps then, I could enjoy the subtle humor in interacting with the alternate versions of people I knew. Alas, I never had time for musings of that nature. Danger interfered too much and too often.

"Uh, no. I've just…heard a lot about your exhibit and was eager to see it for myself."

"Ah, a history buff, eh? A war enthusiast? Very good. Well, I suppose you are welcome to take a look around before the crowds get here. It's likely to be a busy day due to the date!"

"What _is _the date, exactly?" I blurted out. Knuckles' face sank further into confusion, and his temper began to show.

"What?! Any resident of Soleanna knows what late September signifies!"

"My apologies," I said endearingly as I could, "I'm not exactly from Soleanna… Or Mobius for that matter."

"Ahhh, an outsider? Not many visit Mobius anymore, but I bid you my own apologies and a warm welcome to the City of Light." Knuckles walked over to a large canvas, covered in realistic acrylic figures of both Mobians and Overlanders. "Today is the autumn equinox, and the anniversary of the Battle of Soleanna. On this September day thirty years ago, the Freedom Fighters and the Guardian Units of the Nation ended the tyrannical reign of the Eggman Empire. Many fought—and died—protecting this beautiful city. It held, regardless of the robot onslaught. And today, its citizen's celebrate their freedom and gratitude to the protectors of Mobius."

I stared at the painting, searching for recognizable faces. Among the many mobian depictions, I found only vague outlines of characters I knew from Mobius Prime. This world kept getting stranger—and yet even more familiar.

"The Battle of Soleanna is the most famous battle of the Great War, perhaps because the tides had suddenly turned in the Freedom Fighters' favor; many people believed Eggman would win the war through invading Soleanna. Ten thousand robot mechas breached Soleanna's walls that day, met by only 200 Overlanders and maybe 100 mobians. So much death and destruction…I remember the aftermath all too well."

"You were there? At the battle?" I asked.

"Yes, along with most of my friends. I used to be the guardian of Angel Island—the large floating civilization above Mobius. However, I could not stand by while my friends' world crumbled beneath a tyrant like Eggman. I met my allies in Soleanna to face Eggman head on, and we were lucky to have survived."

"Lucky? But the Freedom Fighters are extremely capable warriors," I said as Knuckles' expression returned to confusion. I realized I knew way too much for an outsider, so I dumbed down my responses a bit. "I mean, from what I've read anyway."

"It wasn't that we weren't capable, friend, just vastly outnumbered. And our spirits were low. Most of our families had either been killed or roboticized. I lost my first wife to Eggman's madness, and I knew others who had lost even more. The Battle of Soleanna was our last hope for freedom…And then, he arrived."

"Who?" I asked, intrigued at the thought of a new hero of Mobius unbeknownst to me.

"We call him Black Wind, though no one knows his real name—if he even has one. At the peak of the battle, Eggman had cornered one of our core fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog, and delivered a devastating blow to both of his legs. He laughed while Sonic screamed in agony. He cackled while Sonic cried, knowing that the blow had immobilized him forever. I ran as fast as I could to help him, following the sounds of Eggman's laughter. All of the sudden, however, his laughter was replaced by silence. I sprinted to the top of the hill where Sonic and Eggman were fighting, only to see Eggman's body lying motionless on the ground. Above his lifeless frame stood a Mobian I had never seen before. I only caught a glimpse of his shadow, for he disappeared in a black blur almost as soon as he had arrived. However, Sonic confirmed this mysterious hero had been the one to deliver the final blow to Eggman and rescue Mobius from his terrible reign."

I sat in silence for a while, contemplating Knuckles' story. This Black Wind…Who was he? The Doctor I knew—or at least once knew before Mephiles had turned his brain into mush—was incredibly powerful. It would take an extraordinary hero to defeat him single-handedly, especially if Sonic had been gravely injured. I wondered about Sonic's injury and what that would do to his psyche. The fastest thing alive, crippled forever. This world was one in which I had no desire to remain.

"What do you think happened to Black Wind?" I wondered aloud.

"Know one really knows, for he was never seen again. No one but Sonic had glimpsed his face, so it's difficult to say if he's even around anymore. Most believe he was a hero who mastered the powers of chaos, and died in the battle after his blow to Eggman. Some believe he was a gift from Solaris, the god of the sun. Others think Sonic managed one final move and killed Eggman before his crushing blow. For me, I believe it was merely chaos and the ancient powers putting the universe in order. Black Wind may have only been a manifestation of chaos energy; its a theory I have developed over the years."

"Hmmm, interesting. What makes you say that?"

"Well, the way Sonic described this…being…was fascinating to me. He said a hedgehog, black in color with eyes like a chaos emerald, appeared out of thin air. Come to think of it, my boy, who he described seems an awful lot like you…"

I stood in awe at Knuckles' remark. How could I have been Black Wind? It was impossible. Mephiles told me I did not exist in this world, and so far everything he told me remained true. Why would he insist on my nonexistence if i did, in fact, exist in Mobius Septum? No, this Black Wind could not have been me… After all, I had many look-a-likes in this universe. Silver, Sonic, even Mephiles. What's one more?

"But," Knuckles interrupted my thoughts, "That would be impossible, haha! You are about thirty years too young to see that battle, my friend. I am glad I could fill you in on our planet's important military history. Do you have any more questions? People seem to be enjoying the festival today; perhaps I have more time to spend with you than I thought."

"Yes, I said. I have a few other questions."

"Fire away," Knuckles laughed.

"What can you tell me about chaos energy?"

Knuckles smirked. I knew he would have a lot to say.

"You might want to sit down, my friend. This will be a long story."


	5. Chapter 4: Desperation

It seemed like only seconds since I had closed my eyes, but Knuckles' hand nonetheless shook me awake.

"Rouge," he said softly, "It's time. Hope and I have the configuration for the Special Zone."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, feeling the heaviness of exhaustion leave my shoulders. Adrenaline began to pump through my veins; seeing him again would be enough invigoration to keep me going. Without hesitation, I reached for my communicator on the nightstand and attached it to my wrist. Knuckles headed for the door as I glanced out the window one last time. I took a rep heath as my mind drifted to one last memory, one I had not thought of for a long time. It was long before Shadow's days as an G.U.N. agent. No, this memory was one I had nearly forgotten.

_"I know who you are, Rouge! You're a spy for G.U.N. Aren't you?" _

_"So you did your homework, can't say I'm surprised. But I did mine too, Shadow. And this paper says it all: you're not really the ultimate life form!" _

_"It's wrong." _

_"Do you actually think that you are the _real _Shadow?"_

_"No doubt."_

_"Well according to this…you're nothing but a fake! Even your memories might not be real." _

_"Rouge…" _

_"Shadow, or whoever you are, just give up and come with me. Forget your stupid promises—forget this desire for revenge! Let's just grab the chaos emeralds and get out of here!"_

_"NO! Even if my memories are not real… It's still me, Shadow. I made my promise to Maria, and that's all that matters to me now." _

_"Shadow…please." _

_"Get out." _

I never realized what it was like to be consumed by promise—enthralled and bound by your words. I promised Shadow I would protect him, that I would be there by his side. Every minute we spent apart, I could feel that promise gnawing at my stomach. My heart clenched tightly in my chest as I walked down the brightly lit hallway, remembering the intensity of that memory. I had not thought about the Ark for a very long time… or at least, the moments before Shadow's fall. Everything had changed so much; those memories were nothing but reflections of the past, resembling a life we no longer lived. I had to get him back and fulfill my promise, just like he had done for Maria.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Sonic scrambled to my side as he bolted out the door, leaving Silver and Blaze to tail behind. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blaze answered. "I guess I'm not sure what to expect out of this Feist character."

"Blaze, don't worry about it! We can take this guy down, trust me. If Shadow can do it, I can do it in half the time," Sonic exclaimed, winking at me for the last remark.

"Haha, I have to admit it, Sonic, your confidence is inspiring," exclaimed Silver.

"Thanks," said Sonic. "Why do you think us Freedom Fighters always win?"

Silver shook his head with a slight smirk. I was thankful to have Blaze, Silver, and Sonic with me as a team. Blaze's power, Silver's mastery of time, and Sonic's sunny disposition helped both my trust and my conviction of getting Shadow back. Though I only truly trusted two people in Mobius, I could at least call those accompanying me great fighters and good people.

"Alright, you guys," Hope said as we reached her laboratory. The moonlight shone through the blinds over the windows, reflecting eerily onto the steel surfaces of the room. Aside from the moon, the only source of light was from Hope's giant computer screen. It seems that Shadow's fight with Mephiles had broken most of the lamps. My spine shivered as I remembered the sensation of Mephiles' controlling my body. My mind screamed in frustration as my body disobeyed my commands. Mephiles taunted me as I begged for him to give me control. I would never let someone take control of me like that again.

"It looks like we've targeted the Special Zone. I'm hoping that regardless of the time mix-ups, you all will be able to reach the zone without any problems. Knuckles, did you have anything to add?"

"Only that I'm getting some weird readings. The chaos signal keeps spiking—especially in the center of the Special Zone. Rouge, did you guys have any trouble with the chaos emeralds the first time you encountered Feist?"

"Hmmm," I thought aloud, "Well, Shadow wasn't able to use Chaos Control right away, but Feist told us that he was controlling Shadow's abilities. It's a strange place, I'm honestly not sure what is normal…"

Silver looked at Blaze with concern. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She cleared her throat softly and analyzed the situation.

"We'll just have to find out for ourselves. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Sonic exclaimed.

Silver, Sonic, Blaze, and I stepped onto the metal portal in the far corner of the laboratory. Surrounded by steel, the base began to quiver with intense vibrations. I could see the world around me begin to slip away—glancing one last time at Knuckles' smile. I felt my heart sink into my feet; I longed so much for Shadow's return, but I was happy to have Knuckles' support. Blurred outlines of shapes began to form in my periphery. Purples, oranges, and unfamiliar colors surrounded us as our feet lifted from the steel floor. I reached for Sonic's hand for support. He grabbed my palm abruptly while my other hand searched for Blaze. Before I could find her, my feet landed harshly on the ground.

Silver stumbled and landed on one knee while Blaze struggled to get up from her fall. Sonic and I landed on our feet but not without a loud thud. The orange dirt, alien to my companions, resonated with familiarity. The bright surroundings brought me to my older memories of the Special Zone…Shadow's bravery as he faced Feist the first time, and my new determination to meet him again.

As I looked around the alien landscape, my head began to fill with a booming voice, one that was not my own…

"Who dares enter my domain?" The familiar echo rang through my head. Feist's large figure filled the skyline, his dark eyes as large as moons. I could feel the temperature rise as he scanned his domain for our arrival.

I mustered up as much courage as I could and yelled at the sky. "Hey Feisty, it's me, remember? The bat who stole your emerald!"

The air became instantly hot and dry, reflecting the anger and rage that lit up Feist's eyes. Fire began to shoot from the red sand, barely missing Sonic as he tumbled out of the way.

"Jeez, Rouge," Sonic muttered. "Did you have to be so manic?"

"Sorry, Sonic. I was trying to get his attention quickly."

"Well," sneered Silver, "I think you got it."

"SILENCE!" Feist boomed. Silver covered his ears, tightly squeezing his eyelids shut in pain. Blaze tried to dull the flames spouting from the ground with her powers, hoping to contain the area in which we were standing. Feist roared in vexation as the sky turned a dark blood red.

"I remember you," Feist continued. "You and that worthless robot came with Shadow, the so-called ultimate life form, to steal my chaos emerald. You are nothing but a thief…"

"Technically, it was our chaos emerald first, and while I admit to being a thief in _most _cases, I do believe I was in the ri—."

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHEATING, LYING BURGLAR! Why have you returned here? Have you come to atone for your sins? Bow to me then; show me your sorrow and I shall forgive."

"We don't bow to the likes of you," said Blaze with a stroke of confidence. My heart leapt in my chest at her remark, remembering another quote from the distant past.

_"Black Doom! This is the end of it! These so called pathetic humans will never bow down to you, or to anyone! I will make certain of that." _

_"Shadow, I made you. I can destroy you!" _

_"No, this is the end. The end of my cursed past! I promised this planet would be safe. Maria, I intend to keep that promise." _

_"You shall see your Maria in hell, Shadow." _

I felt Feist's powerful glare focus onto my body, piercing my soul with his blank, gargantuan eyes. Blaze recoiled slightly, likely feeling his scowl on her body too. Yet, I saw her hand ignite with flame—ready to fight for her life.

"Feist," I began softly in an attempt to salvage our original plan, "My, uh, my _lord_, we have returned bearing a gift. A very powerful tool in exchange for information."

I felt the air cool, and watched the horizon lighten from maroon to lavender. I had not noticed a change in weather when Shadow and I last visited the Special Zone. Perhaps Feist's powers were weakening, and letting his emotions take control. I needed to take advantage of the potential situation. Perhaps this could work to our benefit.

"You have brought me the emerald. I can sense its presence. Tell me, Rouge, what information do you seek?"

"We need to find Shadow," I said, feeling my heart pang inside my chest. "He's been transported to another world by Mephiles the Dark."

"Ahhh, I have heard of this Mephiles. But why should I help you find one who seeks to destroy me? It hardly seems like a good investment on my part."

"Feist, please," Sonic spoke. "Shadow is essential to our world. We have to bring him back."

"Hmmm, but I hear tell his presence will trigger the end of your Mobius one day. Perhaps you are better off without him, blue hedgehog?"

I felt my stomach fall into my feet. I could not handle the prospect of Mobius without Shadow. Feist had to cooperate with us, we had no other choice… I reached for the red emerald in Silver's hand, gently sliding it into mine.

"Look, here is the same emerald we 'stole.' I know you can find Shadow across this universe," I managed to choke out his name through the pain in my stomach. "Tell us where he is, and you can have the emerald––free from any retaliation!"

"I don't believe that is an entirely fair deal, my puppet. For you must do more for me in return."

"What would that be?" Silver asked, annoyed. He looked ready to fight as well, inching closer to Blaze's side.

"When last Rouge and Shadow arrived in my world, I presented them with a challenge to find the chaos emerald. They failed, then stole the emerald from my carefully crafted maze. If you would like information, then you must complete a task of my choosing…without succumbing to the sins of deceiving."

"Very well," I declared. Anything to get him back. I knew we could handle whatever Feist threw at us, especially since we had suspected a challenge all along. Playing Feist's game and winning meant getting Shadow back, safe in my arms and by my side. Sonic looked over at me, his face beaming with determination. With a quick wink, he looked up into Feist's large eyes and told him we were ready.

"Alright, you big lug, give us all you got!"

"Haha, oh my little hedgehog, you have no idea of what I am capable."

The sky darkened, leaving the world entirely black. The heat of the air dwindled into a cool nothingness. I felt my feet leave the ground, but I could not orient myself to where I was—if I was even anywhere recognizable. My ears were surrounded with utter silence. I closed my eyes, only to find out it made no difference in the darkness. I called Sonic's name, but no sound escaped my lips. I shivered in fear; had Feist sent me into a void? Had we been tricked into our own imprisonment?

No, for my feet landed on the familiar concrete floor of the G.U.N. training room. Had I arrived back in Mobius? Where did Feist send everyone else?

"Sonic! Are you there? Silver, Hope, Blaze? Knuckles? Anyone? HELLO?!"

Suddenly, my back pulsated in pain due to a sharp kick against my wing. I lurched forward, landing hard on my knees. I swung around to face my attacker.

My eyes began to well up with tears. For my aggressor had once been my rescuer, Shadow.

"Shadow?! Is..is that you? What are you doing?"

He rushed towards me with a growl and I jumped out of the way of his fist. What was he thinking? Had he been brainwashed? Or worse, possessed by Mephiles? Shadow turned around to face me once again, and I stared into his irises.

Orange. Orange like fiery coals.

My worst fear had become reality.

"Shadow, it's me. Rouge. Please, don't do this. I'm your best friend. I… I love you. More than anything. Shadow, please."

My body began to shake as a voice echoed throughout the room.

"How touching. Alas, this is your challenge, Rouge. You will fight the one you love most until one of you dies. If you win, I will tell you of Shadow's location. Begin." Feist's booming voice shook me to my core.

"Hmph," the fake Shadow uttered. "This is all to easy. You will die quickly."

I was relieved that this was not the real Shadow, but my heart still broke at his words. I closed my eyes, feeling tears escape my ducts and land gracefully onto my cheeks. I had to focus. If I could defeat this faker, I would be reunited with my real Shadow. My mind raced with memories of the past and emotion of the present.

_""Well according to this…you're nothing but a fake! Even your memories might not be real." _

_"Rouge…" _

_"Shadow…please." _

I felt a rush of adrenaline come over me. I shouted at the fake Shadow with all the confidence I could muster.

"Alright, you creep. Just try to stop me!"

"Haha, you're fiery. I like it. Pity you won't last very long, beautiful."

I balled my fists in rage. I leapt high into the air, flying above Shadow's reach.

"Come and get it, faker."


End file.
